


Welcome to the dickerature club!

by DiegoBrandosGirlfriend



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emetophilia, F/M, Genderbending, Hand & Finger Kink, Humiliation, I think?, Light Sadism, Non-Consensual Tickling, Omorashi, Reader-Insert, Rule 63, Tickling, Very light probably, Voyeurism, Watersports, i think???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend/pseuds/DiegoBrandosGirlfriend
Summary: Welcome to hell I'm so sorryThe DDLC characters expect for the reader are male!Natsuki - NarukiYuri - YukiSayori - SatoriMonika - MikamiI'm using https://diaboliqueue.deviantart.com/ version of the male ddlc characters!





	1. Welcome to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fucking kink hell I am so sorry creator of ddlc and diaboliqueue if ur reading this pls forgive me

I hope everyone likes what I write! No fics are posted yet but these are what I have planned!

 

Mikami/Reader omorashi humiliation

 

Reader thinks about Yuki at night, slight hand kink

  
Satori accidental voyeurism with Reader, continuation of reader/yuki

Reader/Naruki emetophilia, light sadism and punching (possible tickling kink?)


	2. Mess - Mikami/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your senpai, Mikami are cleaning up the club room when you have a.....small problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikami has a piss kink spread the word

It really wasn't your fault.

 

Here you are, alone with your senpai, Mikami. You two stayed behind after the other club members went home. You were cleaning up, and in the middle of cleaning Yuki's desk, it hit you.

 

You REALLY had to piss.

 

You hadn't gone all day, and the fact that Yuki-senpai kept giving you tea really did not help. Come to think of it… he started giving you a bunch of tea after Mikami-senpai talked to him about something.

 

...Was he planning something perve--

 

"(Y/N)-chan? You okay? You're clenching your legs together."

 

"H-huh? Oh, it's n-nothing. Don't worry, Senpai-- I'm fine."   
  
"Hmmm? Are you nervous because you're aaalll alone with your  _ very _ handsome senpai?" Mikami teased, his eyes narrowing. He smiles at you cheekily, making you flush.   
  
"Pfft, no way. Hey uh, can we t-take a break? I'm not really feeling good."   
  
For some reason, your senpai smirked… Was he planning something?   
  
"Nooope~ Sorry, we're almost done! Let's hurry up and I'll make sure to help you with  _ whatever _ problem you have."   
  
You could have sworn you saw him glance at your…  _ ‘ private area ’ _ when he said that! God! Who knew your senpai was such a pervert?!   
  
"F-fine, but once we're done I really gotta g-go home." God, you  _ really _ fucking had to go and you're pretty sure it's painfully obvious. You can feel how warm your face is and can only imagine how flustered you must look.   
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to  _ go _ all by yourself? You  _ really _ don't look good! And oh my, your face is so red!" Mikami said, obviously mockingly.   
  
His smile was so irritating, you wanted to wipe it off his attractive fa-- wait,  _ attractive _ ?! Why the hell did you think that?! You obviously didn't' think that way about your senpai!   
  
"I-I'll be fine!” Your voice gets high and urgent. “Don't w-worry sen--  _ ah _ !" You squeezed your legs together tighter. You really had to finish up. You did  _ not _ want to piss yourself in front of your senpai, you'd rather die than have that happen!   
  
"Maybe we  _ should  _ take that break… you know, as your senpai, I'm  _ very _ worried for your health~ I mean, look at you! Your face is  _ so _ red! I bet you're  _ burning _ up, and oh no! You look like you're about to  _ cry... _ do you want your kind senpai to comfort you? Do you want a hug?" He was clearly trying to annoy you, saying everything with such a  _ mocking _ voice.

  
"I-I'm fine really, I must've e-eaten something bad today," you said, trying your best to convince him you were alright when you clearly were not.   
  
"I don't knooow~ you're blushing  _ so _ much and your legs are even  _ trembling _ ! As your senpai I'm taking matters into my own hands~!" You were about to say something when Mikami pushes you onto Yuki's desk, and he puts his hand between your legs, pushing them apart.    
  
_ no no no you don't want to piss yourself in front of him _   
  
"S-senpai! What do you think y-you're doing?!" You couldn't believe this, your senpai had his hand between your legs-- and you swear he's actually  _ touching _ your pussy through your panties. You bite your lip and try not to moan -- whether it's because you have to piss so badly or because he's touching you, you don't know.   
  
"What do you think I'm doing  _ kouhai-chan~? _ I want to make sure you're okay, remember? I wanna make sure you're allll nice~"   
  
God-- was this actually happening?!   
  
"S-senpai, please--! If you p-press too hard I'll--"   
  
_ *pit pat pit pat* _   
  
Oh god. Oh no. You did it. You just  _ pissed _ yourself. In front of your fucking  _ senpai _ .   
  
"Oh my! I am  _ so _ sorry,  _ kouhai-chan~! _ Maybe I shouldn't have told Yuki to give you so much tea… oh no, did I say that out loud~?" His cheeky, teasing voice intensifies your shame.

  
Suddenly, you could feel Mikami's mouth on your neck. He was kissing it. You were _sure_ this had to be a dream.  
  
"I-I knew you were planning something perverted, senpai!" You were holding in moans, not wanting to embarrass yourself even more than you had already.  
  
"Perverted? That's sooo mean to say to me, _kouhai-chan~!_ I just wanted to make sure you were _nice_ and hydrated! Don't blame me because you can't control your bladder~" He rubbed his fingers against your clothed pussy again, more gentle than when he did the first time. You felt like you were about to cry; this was _too_ _much!_ You could even feel him biting your neck!  
  
"S-senpai, please-- this is t-too much! I've never even done this sorta stuff to m-myself!" You could feel tears threatening to fall. God, pissing _and_ crying in front of your senpai?! You _really_ wish you were dead right now.  
  
"Hm, really? You've _never_ done this before? Never touched yourself? I find that hard to believe… I seem to recall seeing you on this _very_ desk doing something… and oh no, are you _crying?_ Wetting yourself and crying...are you a little kid, _kouhai-chan?_ And here I was thinking you were a big girl..." Oh god, you completely forgot that you did.... _that_ , on Yuki-senpai's desk -- it wasn't your fault! You fell asleep during the club meeting and you had a _really_ nice dream! When you woke up you really needed to do something about the feeling between your legs...  
  
" _Kouhai-chaaan~_ you're so _cute_ when you're crying, I just wanna eat you up _._ " Mikami said against your neck. You could feel him kissing and biting. God, did he have to be such a pervert?! You were about to say something when he actually went up and _licked_ away your tears-- what's with him?!  
  
"I'd love to tease you even _more, kouhai-chan,_ but we should probably clean up the mess you made… or maybe you can clean it up and I'll watch you~? I mean, you do need to be punished for making such a big mess..."  
  
This seriously was not your fault!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND CHERRY FOR HELPING W THE FIC!!!! I WOULD DIE FOR U


	3. Beautiful - Reader/Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get uhhhhhhhhhh  
> Hands

You tried your best to fall asleep, but here you were; wide awake at 2:32 AM, covers kicked off from turning so much, thinking about the purple haired member of that literature club your friend Satori took you to. You just couldn't help it, he was so cute so adorable so

**Beautiful.**

His hair was long and looked _so_ soft you wanted to touch it, you wanted to touch _him._

And _god,_ when he said your name you were just so _weak,_ you wanted to make him cry, make him moan your name.

It's not like you were a sadist or anything but god he'd look so pretty crying he'd look absolutely **beautiful.** No doubt about it

Wait, hold on a second.

You knew the guy for half a day! Why were you having perverted thoughts about him?! Although he was handsome when you met...and you _are_ weak to handsome guys....especially tall handsome guys with beautiful hands.... Wait, hands?

You never really payed attention to people's hands before.... Although you also don't have perverted thoughts about people who you just meet. Man this Yuki guy is really changing you, at least he's your type...

Your mind wandered back to his hands. 

They were bigger than yours, obviously. And they looked so _soft_ you wonder if he uses hand lotion, maybe you'll ask him tomorrow.

 Everything about  ~~~~Yuki just screamed beautiful. His long hair, his deep voice, his eyes, his shy timid personality.

And god, especially his hands. They were probably one of the most beautiful things about him, you wanted to kiss them, suck on them, you wanted to do _**anything**_ to them.

You also wanted to kiss _him._ Make him flusterd and embarrassed, make him moan out your name, desperate for your touch, desperate for release, desperate for **you.**

You were really excited to see him tomorrow, you two only knew each other for half a day but hopefully he'll like you too.

You looked at the clock next to you- 3:05? Wow you, you REALLY need to get some sleep...but you still weren't tired....maybe you could...help yourself out some, that usually helps you sleep.

Your parents were out for a few weeks so you don't really have to be quiet, should you close your window blinds though..? The window is right next to your bed...

Nah, you'll be fine. It's 3 am, who else would be up?

You slide your hands down your body slowly, better make it good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK U 2 MY FRIEND JAN WHO HELPED !!! WUV UUU


	4. Accident - Satori/reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satori pov and accidental voyeurism I cant do emojis on here but if I could it'd be the ok emoji

Why did you have to put off homework till the last minute? It was 3:10 AM and you just wanted to go to sleep.

You stretched, you should take a break.

You picked up your phone, anyone you could talk to...? Mikami and the others are probably asleep... maybe (Y/N)? Nah, she's probably asleep. She's always been better at going to bed early, although you could swear you saw her moving around in her bed...

It wasn't like you were watching her window or something! It's not like you do that when you're stressed! You totally don't think of (Y/N) to help you calm down! Totally don't do that!

Trying to think of stuff to pass the time while you take a break...you _would_  watch some...adult things but, unfortunately you let Naruki borrow your only pair of headphones...yeah you were home alone but that's way too much! You can't just listen to porn without headphones! Maybe you could close your eyes for a bit...think of stuff...your eyes glanced over to your window, maybe think of (Y/N)? She _does_ help you calm down...yeah! You'll do th-wait.

**What?**

Did you just see that right?

What's  (Y/N) doing? Doesn't she know her window is open?! And she doesn't have any blankets on! Can she not see your bed room light?! She doesn't know you're awake?! Oh god.

What do you do? Text her? Call her? Turn your light off? Go to bed? Back to homework? Oh who's kidding, there's no way you'll be able to focus on homework or falling asleep while you _know_ what she's doing.

You can't lie you've....thought about her in certain ways but god! This is the real thing! You _know_ you shouldn't be watching, you should do something but...God you can't keep your eyes off her.

She's so beautiful, so amazing, so cute, and whenever you touch hands _god she's so **soft.**_

You want to hold her, touch her, kiss her, lick her, **taste her.**

God, just thinking about her so much has gotten you worked up...you didn't notice you were do hard...you really are gross, aren't you?

Well, it....wouldn't hurt to join (Y/N) in her fun, would it?

You slide your pajama pants off, along with your underwear, you should hurry, she might be quick, you'll follow her pace.

This'll be a nice break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow this fic took so long to write! It'll be so long  
> Me: *finishes writing and previews the fic and it's very short*  
> Me, crying: god damn it!!!  
> Also thankie 2 my friend jan for helping w grammar! ! Wuv u


	5. Roughed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruki is hanging at your house, and you find out he's ticklish, and you both find out something about yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMETO WARNING!!

"Sto-stop!  _gahahaha!!_ se-seriously! If y-you don't sto-  _hahaha!_ if you do-don't stop I'll hit you!" Naruki kept laughing as you tickled him, when you had texted Mikami to tell him you couldn't hang out with him because you were with Naruki, he had told you some very interesting info...

Naruki was ticklish.

So  _obviously_ you had to test this info out!

"Hehe! You can't stop me Naruki!" You laughed and went back to tickling him after giving him a small break.

" _Ghaha!_ (Y/N) I'm se-serious! You better sto-stop!" He made a fist with one of his hands and you laughed at him. 

"Naruki you wouldn't hurt me! Come on just a little mo-" you had begun tickling him more, when his reflexes kicked in and he punched you, right in your stomach.

"Oh- oh god (Y/N)! I'm sorry holy shit-" Naruki started, worried he seriously hurt you, you got up and held your stomach, struggling with staying still, "I'm- I'm fine Na-Naruki, don't worry, it's alrigh-" you dropped to your knees, clutching your stomach,  _god not now, this had to happen after you two just ate, didn't it?_ You knew exactly what was about to happen, before you could warn Naruki, it happened.

You threw up. Right in front of your friend, your  _crush._  

"A-ah fuck, are you alright?! I didn't mean to punch you so hard- holy shit." Naruki had bent down to rub your back, he really didn't mean to hurt you, though he had to admit it felt..sort of nice..b-but that's not what's important! He had to make sure you were ok. 

"I'm gonna get you a glass of water, ok? And then a change of clothes." You had looked up to reply when he was leaving your room, when you noticed something.

He was hard. You could see it, the bulge in his pants, what caused that? He couldn't be into..this, could he?

You got up on your bed, still holding your stomach, it felt like you could throw up again at any minute, and being right next to what you already vomited didn't help, so  _hopefully_ you don't ruin your bed.

Naruki came back with a glass of water, and some towels, he was really sweet sometimes, even if he just punched you and made you vomit.

"Thanks.." Your voice was rough, your throat already started hurting, Naruki stood in front of you and started wiping your face with one of the towels.

"It's ok, try not to talk too much, I'll take care of you, ok?" He patted your head with one hand while the other was cleaning your face, the action caused you to blush, after Naruki was done cleaning your face, he walked over to one of your dressers, and looked for clothes.

You grabbed the glass of water and took small sips, hoping to not upset your stomach.

"You should probably shower when you feel better..do you need me to help you change?" He asked as he walked over, setting down a pair of pajamas next to you, 

"I-I should be fine, don't worry" he smiled at you and nodded, you noticed he was still hard, but looked away when you saw him look back at you, he was confused but decided he'd ask later, he should start cleaning the mess on the floor, it was..his fault, technecally. He grabbed one of the other towels he brought, and started to clean, he tried his best to ignore you changing behind him, he  _wasn't ~~~~_a pervert, he wasn't going to watch his friend get naked! It definitely wouldn't help the problem He currently has...and for some, disgusting reason, he's just getting _harder_ being so close to your vomit, out of all the things that happened today, why did punching you, watching you throw up, and the scent of your vomit, make him so  _hard?_ It couldn't have been something normal, it had to be disgusting, and now just thinking about how gross it is, is making him hard,  _he hated this._

"Naru? Are you ok?" You asked, concerned about your friend, you had gotten changed and he hadn't moved, he's just staring at the floor, even after cleaning up the mess.

"H-huh? Oh! I'm fine, sorry, where should I put these towels?" He hadn't been to your house a lot, he doesn't really know a lot of the rooms.

"Oh! I can just take them to the laundry room, don't worry" he  _was_ a guest after all, not a maid! 

"No really it-it's fine! Where's the laundry room?"

 His face looked red, maybe he wasn't good at handling this stuff and wants out your room... He wasn't even looking at you, you  _really_ hope he's not mad.

You gestured towards the door,

"Ok.. It's just down the hall, first door on your left."

And with that, Naruki left your room, towels in hand, after putting the towels in the washing machine he decided to go to the bathroom, he had to get rid of his... Problem.

He really had to confess to you sometime, his feelings are getting a little weird..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa Idk if this was good :( I'm not that good at writing certain kinks, I hope I did tickling justice for people into it! Thank you all so much for sticking with me for these oneshots!!


End file.
